I Would Smash the Stars and Use Them As a Path to Guide You
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: Maka was going blind. Could a single dream help her see?


**AN: I do not own the song used for the first lines of the story. This song is of Soul Eater, only it's the English version. These are just Maka's memories. FYI**

 _I'm falling down into my shadow._  
 _Grasping onto every breath,_  
 _As I await the Deadly night._

 _So scary, but you can't give into this,_  
 _Fear of pumpkin carriages._  
 _'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes._

 _See you in your dreams, yeah, baby._  
 _Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you!_

 _Fairy blue, all this is just for you._  
 _That I would crush the stars,_  
 _And put them on display._  
 _Black Paper Moon._  
 _If you really put your faith in me,_  
 _When you're lost here I am,_  
 _Forever with your soul._  
 _Waiting here above you patiently,_  
 _Just like the shining moon._

I remember that song key to key. I added the lyrics. Soul wrote that song in the moment we met. I absolutely loved it. Aside from the black room, that was the only time he played a song for me, and truly meant for it to be for me and only me. He didn't play it for anyone else. The day I showed him the lyrics I couldn't tell how he felt. Sad that I changed it, or happy because I wrote it for us. I never found the music he wrote for it as I went through his things, until now that is. I couldn't believe it. It seemed like we had met yesterday, and he left me today. The thing is, that wasn't the case. If that were the case, I wouldn't have to cry about the good or bad times that we had. Why would I cry you may ask. Well, it's simple. The source of all of my happiness, was gone. I remember the whole thing like plain day. We were fighting a newly risen kishin. I was sad to say that I lost two of my dearest friends that day. Crona too died that day. Crona was the kishin. He had killed Soul and while he still had a shred of humanity, he took his own life as well. My heart felt like it no longer had a beat after that. I was on the ground from a painful and injuring blow from the handle of Crona's blade Ragnorok. Crona was about to deliver the killing blow, but Soul, being his brave, protective and noble self, took the blow that should have taken my life. Instead, fate decided that it take his. I screamed his name so loud that it brought Crona's humanity to the surface, and realizing what he had done, he fell to his own hand, on his own blade.

I stared at the old dented paper in my hands, and I felt like I was going insane, because even though I was in my apartment that I used to share with Soul, it wasn't home without him. I was lost. there was no path for me to follow. We swore to be each other's light, and he left me. He broke that promise. I cried all night that night and soon passed out on Soul's bed with a box of his things that in which I found the song in. "Soul." I whimpered through my barely parted lips, before I fell into a deep sleep.

x

"Maka?" I heard a voice say. The voice that I always wanted to hear, but couldn't in such a long time, no matter how hard I tried. Hearing my name in the sound of this voice made my eyes shoot wide open. Like a had suspected, the voice went with the same white haired, crimson eyed boy.

"S-Soul?" I whispered. All he did was nod. I sat up strait almost instantly and hugged him tight almost as if I knew that if I let go, he'd disappear. I hadn't even held him in my arms for a minute when he disappeared, and stars started to fall from the sky. They fell to the ground that in which I sat and landed like snow flakes. They were flat, and it seemed as if they made a path that I was meant to follow, so I did. I followed the path and as I reached closer and closer to the end, I heard a piano. The song that I heard was a song that I would have known anywhere. The beautiful melody that I sang along with as I followed the path. When I reached the end of the path, the song was over, and standing next to the piano, was Soul. He gave me that big toothy grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. My smile didn't last long. "How could you leave and break your promise to me?!" I cried. "You left and now I have no light to guide me home!"

Soul frowned at this and walked to me. "I didn't break my promise to you." he said. "Even in death, I guided you. You followed my path of smashed stars that led you to me." I didn't notice that. Just like in Fairy Blue.

"Fairy blue, all this is just for you.  
That I would smash the stars,  
And use them as a sign to guide you.  
And any time that you're lost or afraid,  
or you can't see your dreams,  
I want you to look up!" Soul quoted. Hearing this I started to cry. "If you look up every night, and find the brightest star in the sky, you'll find me. If you look to the star on it's right, you'll also find Crona." This was what made me start sobbing, but I nodded so he knew that I would do it. "Don't cry, just look up at the sky instead, and look for me." He said. I knew that this wasn't just a dream. It was to real. "I have to go now." after he said this, he kissed me, and vanished. I feel to my knees, holding the air where Soul had stood, sobbing. Moments later, I woke up.

x

 _Look up at the sky._ I thought as I went to the balcony of the house and did what Soul told me to do. I looked up at the sky, and found a star that was even brighter than the North Star, and then I looked at the star to it's right, and it was almost as bright. "Now I know, you are always here, watching over me, in the sky. And I love you both. Especially you... Soul."

 **AN: Sorry if this one is a little sad, but then again, most of my SoMa fics are so. R &R!**


End file.
